


Why am I Wearing Your Clothes Amatus?

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Riding The Bull, Rough Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wakes up after a night out and drinking to find himself in Bull's clothing, something Bull finds hot.</p><p>adoribull promp: Why I a wearing your clothes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why am I Wearing Your Clothes Amatus?

Dorian awoke to the pounding in his head. He'd spent the night out drinking with Bull and a few friends before heading back to their apartment and consuming more than one bottle of wine. He couldn't remember anything after that. He got up off the kitchen floor and found himself wearing not just Bulls shirt like he sometimes will but also his leather jacket and pants. He looked around but could find no sign of Bull. He looked in the living room and realized that the bed part of their couch been pull out. He began to make his way over to living room but didn't get far before collapsing having tipped on Bulls. Dorian moaned as he attempted to stand again and again . He gave up and laid between the kitchen and living for while, napping a bit, before attempting to, yet again, stand up after removing bull's pants. This time he was successful and managed to make his way to the couch where he found Bull naked, asleep and snoring. 

"Bull wake up!" He tried to push Bull off the couch to wake him but couldn't even budge him. Next he tried shouting in his ear, again nothing. Dorian then sat on him with reunited in being pulling into a bear huge by two huge, muscular arms causing Dorian to yelp with surprise. "Keep it down will ha Kadan.....I'm trying to sleep...." Dorian tried to break free of Bulls hold on him but was unsuccessful. "Kaffas you big buffoon!!! Left me go!!!" Bull smirked moving his down to Dorian's ass rubbing it. Dorian let out a loud, high pitched meep like sound. "S-stop it Bull...we can't....not now, not when..." Bull cocked his head a bit. "And why not?" Dorian could feel his face heating up and his heart racing. He wanted Bull to fuck him, he wanted it so bad but he didn't want to ruin Bull's clothing. "We can't because...." He bit his lip sighing. "Firstly Bull why in andrastes ashes am I wearing your clothes?" Bull laughed. "

You don't remember do you!" Dorian shook his head. "Kaffas Bull, remember what?!" Bull smiled rubbing Dorian's ass some more earning him a deep throaty moan from his lover as he traced each cheek with a finger. "We played stop wicked grace last night. You keeled winning and eventually put on my clothes, claiming them as your prize. I knew you'd look do in Qun fashion but damn, I didn't expect you to look so hot....you passed out before we could do anything...and I sort of passed out not too long after you." Dorian couldn't believe what he was hearing and yet he did believe what Bull was saying. Dorian's whole body jolted as Bull began to tease his hole with a finger. He moaned, squirming in Bulls grasp, his arousal slowly building. "Wanna go again big guy?" A shiver shot through Dorian's body as he nodded his head. Bull pulled him closer to his head before hissing him with just the right amount of tongue action. Dorian's breath began to quicken as did his heart as Bull deepened the kiss while teasing his ass with two fingers. 

"The word?" He asked, breaking the kiss. "K-katoh...." Dorian shuddered as Bull traced his back with large calloused fingers. Dorian whined looking at Bull with lustful eyes, trying to buck his himself to gain the friction he so desperately needed. "Now, now..." Bull hoisted him up into a sitting position before removing the shirt and jacket. Dorian rested his hand on Bulls stomach while preparing himself with the other. Bull smiled taking his hand away from his ass and inserting two fingers. "AH!" Dorian's breath hitched as Bull probed his insides. "B-Bull...please!" Dorian flung his head back, breath becoming ragged. Bull pulled his finger out, causing Dorian to emit the most inhuman whine he'd ever heard. Dorian took the opportunity and moved down, lowering himself on to Bulls cock. He moaned and groaned as he slowly took in all of its length. "Damn Dorian!" He could feel Bulls breath quicken as he settled on him, taking in a long deep breath. "You should have told me that you wanted to ride me....would have helped ya." Dorian shook his head, he couldn't speak even if he wanted to. Bull grabbed Dorian by the hips and began to thrust.

"BULL!" Dorian cried out as he hit his first orgasm, not taking much to get him hard again. He lot out an assortment of loud moans, whines and whimpers as bull continued to fuck him."B-Bull!!!" He was nearing another orgasm and he could tell Bull was as well. He could feel the other man swelling inside him as he tightened around him. Dorian whined, waving hai hand in an attempt to find Bull's. Bull took his hand and intertwined their fingers as they came. Dorian went limp against bull before being gently hoisted off and laid next to him. He moved so his front half was laying bull while the rest reminded on the bed. Bull wrapped one arm around his lover, a smile plastered on his face. "That was good Kadan, real good. You ok?" Dorian nodded, vision going hazy as he yawned. "I'm...fine...Bull..." Bull laughed realizing Dorian had fallen asleep. He pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head before grabbing a blanket that was hung over the back of the couch and placing it on him. "Sleep well Kadan." He closed his eye placing his other arm behind his head, falling asleep as well and very satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Adoribull smut...this was harden than I thought but really fun :D.


End file.
